Ultimatum
by Charizard Morph
Summary: Pokemon have been outlawed, Hikaru is running out of cigarettes, Senka is even more frightened of the dark than ever, and now they’re traveling to the north, chased by Kane, one of the last rangers...
1. Chapter 1

Despite the prologue, this story is written in third person omniscient. In this chapter, I kind of jump into a couple flashbacks, not including the prologue. There will be a little bit of a warning before them, but I won't outright tell you that they're going into these flashbacks. I know the first chapter is a little short, the next ones will be longer. Between characters, there will be seven(*) Thank you for reading. I'm always looking for good criticism, so if you spot anything, please mention it.

_**Ultimatum**_

"_Shine! Flamethrower now!" I commanded as the Aggron charged towards us. The Flames hit just in time, the charging Pokemon feinted. My heart was beating like a drum, that had been too close, far far too close._

"_Senka! NO, how could you, you brought your Pokemon!" One of the women, someone I was becoming friends with, cried. _

_I just nodded, and watched as the others in the warehouse began to surround me. A boy, just eleven, the owner of the Aggron, sat and cried as someone shot his Pokemon, his former friend, the sound of the gun firing resounded in the metal building like a bell. My Charizard stood closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her neck and climbed on._

"_Senka, don't! It would be easier if you just got rid of them, don't get yourself killed!" One of the men looked sadly up at me, someone else was holding a gun, aiming at her. It was the same one who had shot the Aggron, he was the best shot, I'd seen him shoot bird Pokemon out of the air, he almost never missed._

"_My life means nothing without them now, don't you understand? They're all I have!" I shouted, frightened of how hostile the people I had been living with for months had become. _

"_Honey, just let her go, you don't have to kill them, but please, don't get yourself killed by keeping them!" A little old woman said, the rest of them nodded, she held out her hand as if to help me down._

"_I can't, they aren't the same, they haven't been affected by it!" I felt tears begin to form, the man with the gun had just realized that he was out of bullets and was putting more in. It was the same excuse others had given, but I knew it was true for me, I felt it. I knew, they couldn't be the same._

"_I know honey, now please come back, where would you go? Even if they aren't the same, where would you go? There's no one else out there, come down now." The old woman spoke again, I shook my head, Shine began to back away._

_Suddenly I knew, there was no time to talk anymore. "NORTH!" I shouted on instinct, as she used a flamethrower, we were almost to the doors, she was getting them to back away. We were so close, so close to a freedom that had been terrifying just a few minutes ago, now our only hope._

"_Honey, see? She's violent, honey, you can't go north, the Pokemon up there are even worse!" The old woman again. _

_I Growled with my Charizard, the blood was rushing in my ears. "Open the doors." I said calmly, we were close to our way out, so close. I knew that once I left there would be no turning back, I would be on that list with the others. I was breathing hard, I knew that no one would do it for me, they would kill me so that they could get to my Pokemon, Pokemon were the enemy now._

_I heard a rumbling sound as someone pulled open the door, I was shocked, no one would dare. "Get the hell out now, while you can, get the hell out of here!" _

_Annabel, I could always count on her, her Pokemon had been murdered last week, under similar circumstances, I had forgotten, no one talked about their Pokemon anymore, for any reason. My Charizard roared as she opened her wings and shot out of the warehouse, I heard gunfire, Shine screamed. I couldn't breathe as I gripped onto her for dear life, if she was hurt there was no way we could escape. "Please, you can do it girl, please." I Whispered to her as she tried to regain her balance._

_I heard someone scream form below as a fifth shot rang out into the air, staining the sky with the sound. "THAT'S ENOUGH! Let her go. She's the rangers problem now." The words sounded more aimed at me than the crowd that was hurrying back into the warehouse. They were all afraid, and had every right to be, but I couldn't let their fear affect me, I couldn't get rid of my pokemon, they were my family._

_I'm a problem now, but I was free, money didn't mean anything anymore, I could go where I wanted. My parents had died, so they weren't a problem… I suddenly felt bad about calling them a problem, but they would have been, if they were alive, this wasn't exactly your normal situation, and to everyone else I was placing myself in grave danger. My mother, gone long before this madness, I had never known her, my father… he had never supported my Pokemon training anyway, so it wasn't a surprise that he died hunting them down when they started going insane. I had begun to grow apart from him when I got a Charmander, and even more when I started traveling, I felt strange about not missing him, but I had never seen his body, so it didn't feel real. I could live with that, not missing him, I didn't need any more pain right now. _

_I sighed and I positioned myself more comfortably on Shines back, I stroked her neck, I was worried about her, I could see blood dripping down one of her wings, the dark red streaming down and dripping into the air, like tiny red raindrops. "Land as soon as you find a good place, far away from any towns." I watched the Johto forests go by beneath us, and winced as I heard more gunshots, even though I knew that the bullets couldn't reach us._

_I stared up at the stars overhead, the only thing keeping me from curling up and crying. The dark, my world had changed, filled with the thing I feared most, darkness was closing in on our home. For some reason the north seemed like the answer, it was like someone had opened my eyes, north… I needed to go north. _

CHAPTER ONE

Senka sighed as she stood up and walked over to the small radio sitting on the table, she messed with some of the switches and got the same message that hadn't stopped since the whole thing had started.

"This is a warning to all of those who own Pokemon, your Pokemon are to be released or killed, all Pokemon have been presumed dangerous and are to be killed on sight. The ranger union and police will be searching for all those who disobey orders, we are currently searching for:

David Makuhis, Savanah Jordens, Senka…"

She sighed and turned it back off, the only station that was running was the news, and she was sick of hearing her name on the 'most wanted' list. It had been two months since she'd left that horrible building, hiding from the world as if it were out to get her, oh wait, it was. She yawned and pushed her hair out of her face, then went into the small bathroom of the house. It was getting darker in the day now too, clouds covered the sun and it had begun to snow, The Lake of Rage was beginning to freeze.

She pulled her hair back out of her eyes and placed the white headband over her pitch black hair. She hated looking at it, she hated the dark. "I'm such a coward! I left two months ago, saying I would go north! And I haven't gotten further than this stupid lake!" She growled, looking at herself. She took in the reflection, sighing at the girl standing there, the girl with the sad gray eyes, and skinny, slightly pale complexion, the one who was too much of a coward to go where she felt pulled, because she was afraid of something so stupid. The north, the north was supposed to be the darkest, she couldn't go there, she began to feel dizzy at the thought.

She sighed again, and walked out of the small bathroom, she grabbed her Pokemon belt and backpack and walked out the door. She was stalling, she knew that she could have just left then, but the idea gave her shivers, she could see the darkness when she looked north.

"I need more supplies, again." She threw out a Pokéball, and her Charizard popped out, she smiled at her, then gave her a pet on the head.

"We have to go further this time, I'm thinking about Ecruteak City, if there isn't anything there we'll stay the night and move further south." She suddenly felt a pull to start north again, but gave herself the same excuse, not enough supplies.

Senka moved over to her Charizards wing and went over the scars where the bullet holes had been, there were three of them. She carefully felt them, then examined them for any damage, one of the holes had reopened once already. "Are you okay to fly? We're going to be out for a while." Senka asked.

The Pokemon gave her an offended look, then turned and motioned for her to get on. Senka smiled, then laughed. "I know, but I do worry about you, you were my first Pokemon after all."

Senka smiled, remembering how she'd gotten her. She had gone, by herself, from Pewter City, through Varidian city and forest, down to pallet when she was twelve. By the time she'd gotten to the lab she was a nervous wreak, twitching at every small noise. The aid had asked what she was doing there so early.

"I came to get a Pokemon, I want to get a Charmander. It's one of my favorites…" The aide had rolled his eyes.

"Everyone wants a Charmnder. We only have five that we're giving out this year, and they've been reserved already. Why not Squirtle, or Bulbasaur?"

She hated to say it, but she needed one, Charmander was a Pokemon that banished the dark. Fire wasn't just something to keep her warm, it was something to keep the dark away. "I need Charmander though… I can't go without one-"

"Kid, I don't have all day to listen to why kids need a certain Pokemon more than another. If you can give me a really good reason that you actually NEED a Charmander, one is yours."

She had immediately hated this man, and wished she could talk to professor Oak. "I'm terrified of the dark." She had said it quietly. Ashamed.

"What are you? Twelve? Why are you afraid of the dark? That's a little childish." Senka had wanted to punch him.

She took two deep breaths, she had known that it was going to be like this, Oak rarely dealt with the trainers himself anymore. "Turn out the lights then."

He sneered at her. "You're going to put on some stupid act, I'm sure, but I'll turn them out anyway." He walked over and flipped the first switch. She winced. Half of the lights went out.

"Never mind, I'll just catch one or something." The man paused for a second, then, rolling his eyes, flipped the switch.

She could feel it, closing in on her. She couldn't breathe. She started backing up, running into a table. She knocked something down, and fell over. The dark was there, it was folding in on her, there was nothing she could do. She stared, shaking, at the wall of blackness. She didn't know when she started to scream, she only realized when she stopped.

She kept telling herself it was a stupid plan, that she didn't think the lights would be out that long, she thought that he would turn them back on. Weren't there windows in the lab? Suddenly she saw a flash of light, it disappeared, but then a point grew. She stopped screaming as a dim light flooded the room, just enough to see. Just enough to calm her down.

The light came towards her, and she realized it was a Pokemon, the creature had broken out of it's Pokéball, and was running over as fast as it could. The aid tripped it and picked it up. "What the hell are you doing?"

The small Pokemon hissed at him. It was small, for a Charmander, and it was throwing a fit, whacking him with it's tail, and biting down on his arm. He shook it off and threw it into a piece of equipment. Senka stood up, carefully watching the aid. He kicked the Charmander, yelling something at it. She didn't stop to listen as she jumped on his back.

Senka looked down from Charizards back, they were almost there.

The aid had immediately attacked her, but they were interrupted by someone flipping on the lights. "What is going on here, that my neighbor had to wake me up, and call the police, to get me over here?"

The Aid immediately let go of Senka, who stared at the professor, who angrily glared at the Aid.

"She attacked me, trying to get a Charmander." The one behind him hissed, and bit his leg, Senka could see blood seeping into the white pants. There were several bruises on the pokemons orange body, but the flame was shining bright and hot.

"For some reason I don't believe you." He turned to Senka. "Please explain to me what happened. Geoffry, if you try to run, the poliece are waiting just outside the door."

The Charmander let go of the leg, and walked over to her. She explained what had happened.

"We don't usually give out females, they're very rare, but in this case I think we can make an exception." Professor Oak, Technically the fourth Oak, handed her the Pokéball.

"Do you remember that Shine? When I got you? That was a nightmare, I was terrified."

Shine turned her head to roll her eyes at Senka. Of course she remembered. The jerk had been abusing the Pokemon in the lab for weeks. Shine let out a short puff of fire, slowly decending towards a group of trees. Going directly over the town would be suicide.

*******

Hikaru sat in front of his tent, his Absol purring next to him. The fire was working to cook a package of popcorn, and four hot dogs. "Nice day out. I have a feeling that we won't have days for very much longer though." The Absol sounded his agreement.

"Popcorn is done, I suppose I should let out Tirade, and I have to give Rukko the rest of the Pokemon food. Good thing you like Hot Dogs huh?" He threw out two Pokéballs, they flashed open to reveal a huge Skarmory, large enough to fit two people on, and a lethal looking Kabutops. The Skarmory, Tirade, began to eat the popcorn. It didn't look like it would be enough for a Pokemon half his size.

"Rukko, come and eat." The Kabutops walked over slowly, sliding the dish with the food away, and sat down to eat.

Hikaru threw two of the hotdogs to the Absol, then ate one himself. The last one he ate only half of. The Absol looked at him with slight worry. "Relax Storm, you remember that Stunky? The one we saw yesterday. I'm going to see if I can catch it."

Storm whined.

"You've been living with me for six years now. I've done more dangerous things than capture a Stunky. Besides, what's the point of having the world to ourselves if we don't take advantage of it?"

Storm let out a small sigh, then stood up to follow. He knew why Hikaru was going after it, but he sometimes wondered if his master was suicidal. A week ago they had been attacked by four Stantler, if the Stunky was the same as the other Pokemon, he could get himself into trouble.

Hikaru pulled out a Cigarette from a case in his front pocket, and lit it with a lighter that was almost out of fluid. "Running out again. I'll have to go to the town later. After this."

Storm was the only one of his team that could tolerate his smoking habit, only because he'd been with him the longest. He wondered how long it would take Hikaru to quit. It was only a matter of years before he would be unable to get any more. It was a habit he'd picked up while part of team rocket.

Before the world had unofficially ended, Hikaru had been part of Team Rocket. He had only joined to see how far he could go with the bosses nerves. He had begun by stealing a valuable Pokemon from the society, then using it to get to Kapa, who had been the leader at the time.

The leader had asked him if he was stupid, or just wanted to die.

"I'll die when I'm meant to." He had returned the Pokemon to it's Pokéball, was smiling at Kapa.

"What do you want then?"

"A uniform, skipping grunt status. I need a job, and I figured that I may as well have as much fun as I possibly can with it."

He got his uniform, and a more fitting Pokemon to go with it. One that he actually liked. An Absol, who he promptly named Storm.

"It was easier than trying to get an apartment, or to just keep living on the streets. I couldn't have gotten through some of those missions without you, you know." Hikaru smiled at his Pokemon.

Storm wagged his tail slightly, acknowledging his statement. He was on the hunt now, sniffing for that Stunky, the scent was easy to catch, and pulled him along, Hikaru followed silently.

Storm stopped, crouching. Hikaru got down on his hands and knees and waited with him. Soon the creature came into view, walking and sniffing the ground for any trace of food. Hikaru threw out a small piece of half the hotdog.

The Stunkey jumped slightly as it landed, looking around nervously, then it walked over to the piece of food, and quickly ate it. The Pokemon glanced around, sniffing the air. The Stunky was red, a dark red, with soft tan markings on it's face, back, tail, and belly. It's fur was a little ruffled, but clean and glossy. "What do you think? Male or Female?" Hikaru murmered. He was sure that the stunky could hear him, but it didn't matter now that it could also smell him. He threw out another piece of hotdog.

Storm cocked his head slightly, then sniffed the air. _Definitely_ female. He scratched the ground twice, and let out a quiet whine.

"A girl then? Hmm." She ate the other piece of hotdog, and seemed to relax. He threw out another piece.

It was sane, for sure. None of the wild ones had clean fur like that, and they would have attacked before now. Storm was itching to attack, that was the best part, the chase, the battle, knowing that no matter what, he'd done his best for his master. Hikaru looked over at him, then threw out the last piece of hotdog. "When it starts to eat, use ice beam, then Razor wind. I want you to pin it as soon as possible, on it's front."

The Stunky bit down on the last piece of hotdog.

*******

Kane Lovel sighed as he sat in front of the base leader. He was being lectured again, about the importance of staying with the group, that he couldn't just go off in any direction he wanted bla bla bla.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I captured three trainers, and killed thirteen insanes. The trainers Pokemon were released as soon as I walked into the clearing. They ran."

"That isn't the damn point! You could have been killed, you could have gotten your group killed! Is that what you want?! To get killed?!"

"No sir."

"Then what the hell were you thinking? That you could play hero? It isn't the time for that, you don't go out there alone. Ever. What was going through your head?"

"This is the third time I have been placed with that hunting party. They refuse to listen to any of my suggestions, and instead of hunting down the trainers, they spend time just walking around, sniping off Pokemon at random. I took my gun and made better progress myself than the entire party has in months. I feel my actions to be justified, even though they were not properly thought through. I understand that I could have been killed sir, but my goal is to make a difference, not spend my days looking at clouds and picking off Pidgy. If I have to put myself in danger to make that difference, then you can bet that I sure as hell will." He stared into the leaders eyes, intent on making his point. The leader had dark skin, and shining blue eyes. They pierced like ice sometimes. He was tall and thin, well muscled, was around sixty-five, and had that complete air of 'if you mess with me, I will mess you up.'

"Fine then," He smiled. "We've had reports of a boy living near Ecruteak, His name is Hikaru Sovet. He's around average hight, and has dark red hair. His eyes are a light brown. He's around average build, but he's fast. He previously worked for team rocket, and was an accomplished thief. He stole everything he cold get his hands on, from money to Pokemon, and in between. He always managed to get his target. If you can bring him in, the base is yours to command. I'm getting too old for this crap anyway."

"Thank you sir. Don't forget, I always get my target too. I will not fail."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_Take back the city for yourself tonight, I'll take back the city for me._

_**~Snow Patrol-**__**Take Back the City**_

The night was closing in, Senka released Shine, it was getting too dark for her. Earlier she'd fed her other Pokemon, giving them the last of a can of Pokemon food. Shine was big enough, she hunted for herself.

"Alright, there's a path here, I think it leads into the city. It's probably been looted before, but we've still got a chance. There's a lot of food other people won't eat. Come one." She started walking, Shine behind her. The final rays of light from the sun sunk behind the horizon, shrouding them in darkness, except for the brightly burning flame of Shines tail.

The path twisted, then turned back north again. It started getting better worn, as if more people had been traveling it recently. She saw a print in the dirt. "Shine, come here. I need a little more light here."

The Charizard came over, placing her tail in the spot Senka had indicated. "It looks like a human, and an Absol I think. It can't be more than three days old, it rained out here just a little while ago, it's not unlikely another trainer ran for cover in the city. I hope they're still there, it would be nice to meet up with someone else, as long as they aren't a ranger."

Shine nodded, then they continued along the path. They came to a small clearing, the trees breaking around it, a cover of grass and leaves was illuminated by the light of Shines tail. Senka stopped paying attention to the ground, and looked up. No stars anymore, no moonlight could break through the clouds. It was depressing, it was terrifying. The wall of black clouds seemed to pull her in. She shuddered and looked back at shine, just in time to see her disappear, the dark suddenly became much closer. Senka ran up to the spot she'd seen her disappear, panicking.

"SHINE! SHINE, oh god, oh Shine, are you okay?" Senka was on her hands and knees, at the edge of a pit, her Pokemon trapped in a net, woven out of fireproof materials, wound tightly so she couldn't move. It was the work of an expert. Senka immeadeatly got on guard for Rangers, if there were any watching the trap, she'd be dead. They'd stopped trying to be nice a long time ago. If you didn't surrender, they shot.

"Don't worry girl, I'll get you out of there." She pulled off her backpack, and pulled out a knife, long and sharp, the first half was smoothe, the back half serrated, the blade was black. The weapon looked fully lethal, but right now it was being used as a tool, to free a friend from a frightening trap. Shine let out a low growl, trying hard not to roar. The trap had not been made for a Pokemon her size, and it hurt. She sighed as Senka jumped down, backpack on, and severed the first rope.

*******

The Pokéball had landed perfectly, and the Pokemon hadn't resisted. It was now his, to take care of, to train, to guard from the rangers, who surely wanted more than it's obedience and friendship.

"Storm, you never cease to amaze me. That was perfect." Hikaru grinned, as Storm picked up the Pokéball in his teeth and brought it over. He was glad his master was happy. To himself, the attack had been too eager, it had begun sloppy, with the Pokemon dodging his first attack, and landing a hit on him before he'd managed to get out a second Ice Beam. The Razor Wind had hit perfectly, but the Stunky had gotten in another move, making him loose his senses. It was bad enough as it was, his attraction to the Pokemon, without it using Attrat. He'd fought through it though, his loyalty to his master was far more important than a simple crush. He knew he'd done well in general, but he hadn't really done his best. That was inexcusable. Storm hung his head a he handed his master the Pokéball.

Hikaru petted his head. "You made no mistakes. The Pokemon is strong, and probably used to belong to a trainer. We got out target, mission complete. There's a treat for you tonight after we check the traps and go to town. In the tore there's still a lot of supplies. We'll make it a real party." Storm began to wag his tail. Returning to camp, Hikaru sent out his new Pokemon.

"What should we call her. I wonder if she had a name before all of this started?" The Stunky turned to him, and growled slightly, as if to state that she did, in fact, have a name.

"Well what was it then? I can't understand you, but I know you can understand me." The red Pokemon rolled it's eyes at him, her tail slightly puffed. She scratched the ground twice.

"It probably had something to do with you personally…" He started guessing names at random. He finally started getting close, when the un began to sink.

"Scarlett?" the Pokemon jumped slightly, then shook her head, then nodded, then shook it again. He guessed that it was close.

"Uh… what's close to Scarlett? Arlett arlett Charlotte?" The Pokemon bowed, comically. It was the most personality he'd seen out of a free Pokemon in months.

"You're rather peppy for a Pokemon who used to belong to a trainer." He laughed. She gave a small growl, shaking her head. Storm scratched deep in the ground, Tirade and Rukko seemed a little upset.

She huffed at him, and curled into a ball, ignoring him. "What's wrong?"

Storm rubbed his head against his arm, then turned to his side. There was a thin scare there, where the fur had grown in black. It was his only mark from a bad relationship while he was still young. He'd been abused by his previous trainer. "Oh."

Hikaru quietly walked over to Charlotte, carefully stroking her back. "I'm sorry. I promise to take batter care of you, much better care. I promise."

No one could take care of her better, her lady had been the only one to take care of her, she was the only one who really knew how to take care of her. Now she was dead. She would put up with this child until he finally figured out that her lady was the only one who had really given her what she'd needed. It was always what she'd said, and it had always proven to be true, even though it hurt and was sometimes bad, she'd loved her lady. She would love no one else, no one knew when it was proper to punish her, when she'd done wrong.

He returned Tirade and Rukko. "You can walk with me while I check the traps and go into the city if you want. Storm always stays out of his Pokéball, he'll be walking with us." The skunk Pokemon uncurled, and decided to follow along. Maybe this boy could prove himself to actually be a good master. Never as good as her lady though, never.

The traps were set around the woods, a couple in small clearings, two pitfalls on trails he walked, four more in the woods, carefully and painstakingly covered in in leaves and dirt, with nets to cover the Pokemon that fell through, in case one could jump high enough to get out. The rest of the traps were snares. Checking them, he found a few Spinarak, two Vulpix, an Aipom, and a Shinx. He checked the pitfalls, placing the dead Pokemon from the snares in a bag. The Spinarak would feed Tirade, the rest could actually be eaten. Even though it was a little weird, food was, after all, food.

In the second pitfall he found a Girafarig, two of it's legs broken. The Pokemon immeadeatly started trying to jump out of the pit, screaming as it fell, again and again, it's broken legs buckling beneath it, the net tangled around it. The creature was sane, but frightened, and there was nothing Hikaru could do for it now. He felt terrible. He'd never captured a sane Pokemon in one of the traps before, and it broke his heart knowing what he had to do. The Pokemon fell a final time, and couldn't bare to put any pressure on it's legs anymore.

Hikaru jumped down into the pit, pulling the knife out of his back pocket. The pokemons tail snapped at his feet. It wasn't the first time he'd done it, and it wouldn't be the last, but it was the first time the Pokemon had been injured by his own folly. He became an emotionless shadow of himself, crouching by the Pokemon, he swiftly slashed the knife through it's thick neck, then through the neck of the tail, still snapping at him. The life left the Pokemon almost immeadeatly. No tears would be openly cried for the creature.

"Help me fill the pit." He said to Storm.

Hikaru went into the woods for a second, and came back with a shovel. It was dark when they finished, building a small moat around the mound of dirt covering the Pokemon. They checked the rest of the pits in silence, until they began to come upon the last. It was along the path to Ecruteak, designed to trap anyone or anything following them. Hikaru was surprised to see light coming from it, he could see well in the dark pretty good, but he knew he couldn't make holes in the ground glow. He walked a little closed, and could hear noise. "Oh God, please, please be a ranger, or another trainer, anything but another Pokemon that was only hurt badly." It was a real prayer, he couldn't deal with burying another pit.

He lit a cigarette and walked over to the pit, nervous. He slowly crouched down, and looked in, extremely relieved at what he saw. "Thank God. Oh Thank God."

Senka glared up at him. "That isn't exactly apropriate for the situation you know. If you're just going to stand there and thank me for freeing my own Pokemon, you should just leave."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I've already had to bury one Pokemon today, because of one of my pits. I was worried. I have a knife, I'll help." he jumped down, carefully avoiding stepping on one of the Charizards wings. He helped her cut through the net, and helped her get Shine out of the pit. The two teenagers climbed out, covered in dirt and sweat.

"You aren't a ranger, are you?" Hikaru asked Senka, a little wary of her.

"No. I don't think you are either. If you haven't noticed, rangers carry guns, usually. What the hell are you doing digging pits in the woods?"

"I live out here, in a tent. I have traps set all around here, there are a lot of crazy Pokemon out here, and several of the traps are in case rangers are following me." He put out his cigarette on the ground, and lit another.

"You know smoking-" Senka started.

"Yeah, I know. It will kill me, I'll get cancer, whatever. I don't plan on living that long anyway." He'd heard the same argument a thousand times. It didn't matter, he'd die when he was supposed to die.

"So you're suicidal?"

"No, I'm just a risk taker. I do what I want. If something I do kills me, then I figure that that's when I was supposed to die anyway."

"Right. Well, I have to get to Ecruteak, my supplise are running low, since Mahogany Town is completely wiped clean of anything that we'd need." She started down the path.

Hikaru followed, a little upset that this trainer would come in and take supplies from _his_ city. It was also a free-for-all though, and most of the trainers seemed to have disappeared a long time ago anyway. "You going anywhere, besides the city?"

"No, I'm going to get what I need here, then I'm going to go home. I'll probably end up eaten one of these days, but my house is pretty secure."

"You have a house?" He was surprised, most homes were abandoned, people preferred to stay in group now.

"Well, I broke into it first, then I kind of just adopted it. My plan was to leave, and keep heading up north, but I just never got there."

Hikaru looked at her, she was odd. Most of the kids heading through hadn't even stopped to talk to him, they just asked where the town was, and went. "Why not, and what's with the whole north thing anyway? Everyone has been heading there, it doesn't seem like they have a specific location in mind either."

They had almost arrived, the road had changed from dirt to pavement. "You don't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Ever since I decided to leave the warehouse, it's felt like north was the direction I needed to go. I don't know why, but I still haven't gone."

"Why not? Did you get some sense in your head? It's cold up there, and half the trainers I've seen go up, have been dragged back half frozen. By the Rangers. They've been kind enough to keep my traps and camp secret while they're dragged through."

"That's lovely. I haven't gone because I just don't want to. It has nothing to do with sense."

"Which means it has something to do with fear."

Senka began to ignore him. Maybe going north would be a better plan than staying there anyway.

"I was joking. What kinds of supplies do you need?"

"Mostly food, I have a can opener, so canned is good. Stuff like crackers, you know. My Pokemon eat most anything. Shine hunts for herself, she never really liked those pellets anyway."

"That's your Charizard? Shine?" The Charizard released a puff of smoke, glancing at him.

"My Absol here is Storm, I've had him since I joined team rocket, the Stunky I just caught. She's called Charlotte."

They had arrived in the city, passing a few houses, Senka had fallen quiet. How was such a nice boy part of team rocket?

"That bothers you, doesn't it? That I was part of team Rocket? It bothers a lot of people."

"Sorry, it's just weird. It explains the traps though. You seem too nice to really be part of anything to do with them."

"Here's the store." He said, motioning towards the building. "I needed a job, they had free lodging. I was twelve, and very good at stealing."

"So. Anything I shouldn't even bother looking for?"

"I've left the store mostly alone, except for some meats, I've only looted the houses. Before the power went out we had a lot more recourses besides a fire. We've been living off of canned hotdogs for a while now. There's nothing I can say for other travelers."

They walked inside. "Ug! Do you smell that?"

"That would be all of the meat I never got a chance to eat. Try not to think about it. The canned meats are in aisle seven, canned soup in six, fruits and vegetables in two. Cereals and granolas in five. Jut walk around and get what you can get." He looked around, walking in the door, there was a display of Pokemon supplies, the latest stickers, bags, belts, necklaces, Pokéballs. Status healers. He could see that several of the items had been picked through. There weren't any ice heals at all.

"What about camping gear? I need a new backpack, a bigger one, and a sleeping bag. I also need some warmer clothes, since winter is starting."

"Hunting, camping, and fishing are all the same section, at the back of the store. Clothing should be near there. I'd return your Charizard after you get a flashlight, you don't want to set anything on fire. They have all the crappy ones on display, get a good one, they're behind the gun counter." He returned Charlotte and Storm. Storm whined about it, but didn't outright object.

"Why would they keep good flashlights behind the gun counter?"

"The owners of the store never liked kids buying flashlights for their adventures. Felt like it was cheating, since they didn't have any when they were kids."

"You know a lot about this place. Were you stationed here?"

"No. I was on a mission when the syndicate collapsed. I learned everything I could. My two partner ditched the town when their Pokemon went nuts, giving what information they could to the rangers."

"What was your job?" They were walking straight to the back of the store. They stopped at a display of Backpacks.

"Do you have a Pokemon that can wear a backpack?"

"Uh… Why?"

"You can carry a lot more supplies that way, I noticed you have four Pokéballs. Assuming that one is Shines," he gestured towards her. "You have three others. A second pack of supplies is better than one."

"I have a Gallade, a Scyther, and a Lapras. I suppose Ennio can carry a pack, he's the Gallade. I'll have to ask him though." She released a red beam from her Pokéball.

"Ennio."

The Pokemon nodded, his eyes glancing around quickly. "I need to know if you can carry a pack."

"_I never thought you would ask. Who's the boy?"_

"He can talk?"

"_No, I can't talk, your just hallucinating. I like this green and white backpack, it seems to be sturdy too."_

Senka laughed a little. "I don't believe you ever actually told me your name."

"Hikaru Sovet. Former Team Rocket member, Smoker, and eighteen-year-old. Why can he talk?" He pointed at Ennio.

"I'm Senka Hayes, trainer, and Seventeen-year-old."

"_Don't forget fearer of the dark." _Ennio smiled, modeling the backpack. _"What do you think? Good?"_

"You're afraid of the dark? And you're seventeen? There has to be a good reason for it."

"That's the problem, there isn't. It's like it just chokes me. There has to be a good reason you aren't laughing."

"I never found someones fears funny. I think laughing about something like that is rude." He didn't know his own fears, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't want someone laughing about them.

"Thanks, I guess." She looked over the packs one last time, then grabbed and orange and green one.

"You still haven't answered why he can talk. I understand that he's psychic and fighting, but still…" A Pokemon like Ennio would have been worth his weight in anything you wanted. Psychic types had been known to speak, but never extensively as this.

"_It's my story to tell, and I'd rather not right now. The basic is that it's something between a curse and a gift. I'm glad your team never actually caught me."_

Hikaru smiled a little. "I'm glad I was never on your case."

They wondered around the store for another few hours, grabbing a few flashlights, and whatever food they would need. Senka grabbed a lot more than Hikaru. The Pokemon food was picked through, leaving mostly eight pound bags, the kind that you use if you're keeping one as a pet. They decided to go back there after getting clothes.

"So. You have a plan for the Pokemon food?" Hikaru asked, as they walked back to the aisle.

"Yeah, ever hear of gallon sized bags? I fill as many of those as will fit in Ennios pack. That's my plan." It was reasonable. None of her Pokemon were picky eaters, due to having been in tough situations before.

"Sounds good. What about weapons?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious? If something gets bad, I have my Pokemon, and I have a knife. That's all I need."

"Even I taught myself how to use a crossbow. If your Pokemon feint, or get hurt, you're screwed. You have to know how to use something!" Hikaru couldn't imagine not knowing how to use a weapon besides a knife, before he'd decided they were too loud, he'd had a gun. "Can you at least throw darts?"

"I am not throwing darts at people."

"Look, I've been camping out here for a few months, and I've never met anyone stupid enough to not get a weapon. Even a gun is better than nothing!"

"A gun is better than nothing? Most people have that as their first pick. Why not you?"

"They're loud. Even with a silencer, Pokemon can hear and smell them for miles. I never liked the jolt anyway." It was true, even though they were efficient, he'd never actually _liked_ them.

"Great. So you think throwing darts at something is a good idea?"

"They'd be my first pick if I could hit something with them. I can barely throw a Pokéball straight. You can poison the tips, and they're smooth, and thin, like a needle. You can't even feel them stab you. Plus they're hard to see. If I could actually throw anything, it'd be darts."

"I think you're crazy. So you want me to just get a box of darts and practice with them?"

"Yes."

"_Not to interrupt this wonderful conversation, but Senka, you should probably use his advice. Knowing how to use a weapon doesn't mean that you're going to be attacked, it just means that you're prepared in case you are. It will also give you something to do until you finally decide to leave and go north."_

She had returned Shine earlier, and Ennio was usually pretty quiet. "Fine. I'll get some darts and a dartboard." She sighed, and turned to Hikaru.

"Are you happy Mister you-need-a-weapon? Next you're going to make me learn a martial art."

"_Don't bother, me and Shuni have been trying to teach her for years, she has no interest at all."_

Senka ripped open a bag of Pokemon food, filling the plastic baggies.

"I'll go grab a couple boxes of darts. Make sure there's enough room in one of the backpacks for them." Hikaru ran off.

Senka sighed, and looked at Ennio. "You're about ready to drag me north, aren't you?"

"_Yes. I don't want to leave the boy behind either. He's important."_

"This is getting annoying. I can't just go!"

"_Discuss it with the boy. I'm going back into my Pokéball. The pack should come with. It's full now anyway." _He turned into a swirling red beam, and disappeared into his Pokéball.

Senka looked at her pack. She could fit another bag of food, and she was pretty sure that a few boxes of darts would fit in the side pockets. She still had hundreds of bottles of water in the house. She mostly got her water from the faucet. "I should invite him over, living in a tent can't be comfortable, and there is another room." She muttered to herself.

She looked up as he jogged back into the room, three boxes of standard darts in his arms. And what looked like a rolled up target. "They didn't have any normal dart boards, sorry. This will have to do." He placed the boxes of darts on the ground next to her pack, and unrolled it. It was a typical dart board, with five rings. The only difference was paper.

"I guess it's a good thing my father liked darts."

"Your dad played darts?"

"Yeah, and a lot of the time he was drunk while doing it. If I have any of his blood, I'll be able to do this with my eyes closed in a week."

"I take it you didn't have a really good relationship with him."

"It was good until I got a Pokemon. He just liked a drink and a game. I wasn't surprised when I heard he had been killed by a Pokemon though, he never liked them. He was probably pretty excited about getting to pick them off."

"Oh." Hikaru was a little jealous. He'd had to resort to joining team rocket just to keep himself and his brother alive. His mother and father weren't even in the picture.

Senka folded the targets, he'd grabbed several, and the darts, and put them in her bag. She knew she would practice, reluctantly or not. "Ennio wants to drag you North with me. He says he's going to kidnap me there if I don't leave soon."

"Why does he want me to come with?"

Senka stood and put the pack on her back. It was heavy, but not to heavy. She would be able to carry it for a while before having to put it down. "I have no clue, he says you're important for something. It's that stupid curse of his."

"Why should I go, just because he says I'm important?"

"I don't want to go, I'm not going to make you. I am going to ask you if you'd rather hang out at the Lake of Rage than live in a tent out here. I still have electricity, and it's a lot more shielded from Rangers."

"You live out by that place?! What about the Gyarados?" He was a little confused. This girl would go live in a lake with a bunch of terrifying Pokemon that would gladly eat her, but wouldn't learn how to use a weapon to keep herself safe?

"They killed each other a long time ago. No one goes through there because they're afraid of the Gyarados, not even rangers. In reality, there isn't anything there but a bunch of fat Magicarp. They've gotten to the point of being edible." They began walking out of the store.

"And you're inviting me to come live with you?"

"No. I'm inviting you to stay in the same house I am out of your own self interest. It's already nearly impossible to get there without a Pokemon that can fly, and a lot of berries grow around there." It would be better for her to have human company when the real snow started. Her Pokemon were great, but sometimes you just wanted to talk to your own species.

"Sounds good. I'll have to pack my stuff, and get more supplies, and a fishing pole. I'll also have to remove my traps and fill in the pits though. It will take a while for me to get ready."

"I could come back tomorrow and help you out."

"That would take you a long time. How about you stay the night here, and we both leave at the same time tomorrow? It would be easier, and your Charizard wouldn't have to fly as far."

Senka agreed, and they agreed that meeting in front of the store in the morning. Senka slept in one of the houses, it was cold, but she got a lot of blankets. She sent out shine, and she slept next to the bed, trying share her heat as much as possible.

Hikaru went to his clearing, and decided to pack up everything besides his sleeping bag and tent. It had been a long day. At least now he had a warm bed to look forward to.

*******

Kane watched as they entered, and exited, the store. They had spent two hours in there, at least. His boss hadn't mentioned a girl, so he assumed that this was another rouge trainer. He knew the girl had a Charizard and at least three other Pokemon. The boy had an Absol, a Stunky, and two others.

Kane was dressed as a normal trainer, he even had a Pokemon, despite the fact that most weren't allowed to. They had found a Charizard, one that hadn't gone completely insane yet, and captured it in a Master Ball. His Ranger badge was hidden safely in his jacket, and his Capture Styler remained in his backpack, so did his gun. His sharp green eyes watched as the girl went into a house, and the boy walked into the woods. Whichever came first in the morning, would be his. He could probably manage to catch them both, using one as bait for the other. This would be over before it started.

Kane set an alarm on his watch, and climbed up a tree with wide branches. Hanging a hammock on it, he surveyed the area for anymore activity. If he was caught by any others out here, he would look like a really resourceful trainer.

He climbed down the tree and went to a water source that was nearby, to the east. "It seems too easy, so it probably won't be, but at least it's a plan."

He half wondered if he hadn't been set out just so they could get rid of him. The leader had offered him the base, and he could probably get that boy tonight while he was sleeping, but if one thing had been taught to him while working for the rangers, it was that being patient was better than rushing in. He would wait for morning.

When he had his back turned to the water, he herd a splash, and turned immediately to see what it was. A Buizel was pacing back and forth, watching him. It looked ready to jump back into the water at a seconds notice. He knew he should kill it, but he also though it would be a shame to kill a potentially sane Pokemon when he was currently allowed to use them. He carefully took off his back pack, backing away, and pulled out a Net ball. He would use the Pokemon if he needed to, then hand it over to the rangers when he was done with his mission.

He took a few more steps forward, and the Pokemon stood still. He took another step, and it stood on it's hind legs. Kane threw the Pokéball, then ran towards it as it hit, sucking in the water type. He grabbed it and held it shut, keeping the top and bottom pinned together. He felt it shaking, it would have broken by now if he didn't hold it.

Forcing Pokéballs to stay closed had been illegal before all of the Pokemon had gone completely insane. Pokemon had been vicious sometimes before, attacking without warning, but that was territorial, and completely understandable. Then Pokemon had started to wildly hunt down humans, usually ignoring their Pokemon and attacking them. They attacked each other more violently than before, and trained Pokemon had completely lost their senses. One of the elite four had been mauled by his own Fearow.

The Pokéball let out a reluctant 'ding!' and stopped shaking. Kane had been holding it for five minuets, his hands hurt. He let the Pokemon out of it's Pokéball. "Hello Buizel."

It hissed at him, and jumped into the water. "Return." The red beam shot out, and recaptured the Pokemon as it dove underwater.

"I suppose I'll have to break this one then. At least it hasn't attacked me yet." He walked back to his tree, canteen full, and ate a granola bar. Looking up at the black wall of clouds, he wondered how many trainers had gone uncaptured. Several trainers had escaped from them, grabbing what they could and running, some had gotten shot, and still run. He wondered if any had survived. The northern regions weren't friendly, they were cold and unforgiving.

"What makes them so intent on getting north? There isn't anything out there, and even the strongest trainers refuse to go there. Why have so many suddenly decided to go there, into the cold, and why would so many be willing to go back?" He knew he asked these questions to the wind, but he didn't care. Maybe he could get the answer out of one of the two that he was planning on capturing. It had seemed that the further south they were dragged, the harder they fought to get back.

Maybe he would go himself, just to figure it out. Kane chuckled at this idea. It was ridiculous, walking north, while being attacked by wild Pokemon, maybe even joining up with some trainers? Suddenly an idea hit him.

"If they intend to go north, then I can call in other rangers. We can round up all of them, and let the Pokemon destroy each other." Kane grinned at this, it would be perfect, and he wouldn't run into any trouble from lazy rangers either. No one would be holding him back anymore.

"The hunt will begin tomorrow then. I'd better get a good nights rest." He climbed into his hammock and shut his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world…_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit…_

_**~Journey-**__**Don't Stop Believing**_

Senka yawned, her eyes quickly adjusting to the morning light, there wasn't much light to adjust to. She pulled back the blankets, and slid out of bed. She smiled as she saw Shine on the floor next to the bed. She felt bad about that, she'd told her to go sleep on the bed in the other room. It would have been her last chance too. She quietly walked out of the room and away from her sleeping Charizard, wincing as her feet touched the cold tiles in the kitchen. She looked out the window above the sink, seeing that the sun had barely risen behind the clouds that seemed to get thicker every day.

She walked back to her room, taking a drink from a bottle of water she'd taken from the store, she poured the rest in a bowl she'd taken from the kitchen. Senka yawned, and quickly put her bra back on. She decided that she'd just wear the same clothes she'd had on the night before. She would probably just get them dirtier today. She snapped on her Pokemon belt, then grabbed her shoes from under the bed and pulled them on, tying them tight. She'd left her boots at the lake, knowing that it probably wouldn't snow much for the day she'd be gone. She slid on her backpack.

Shine woke up, yawning. She stretched her wings, which weren't small enough to fit in the room like they would have been when she'd first evolved. Senka smiled at her Pokemon. "Morning Shine. I have to return you so that you can get out of the house."

The Charizard laughed, a growling rough sound, that would have been frightening if Senka didn't know what it was. Shine grabbed the bowl of water and drank it quickly, then smiled. Senka returned her to her Pokéball. She walked around the house, looking out of all the windows. She looked out the kitchen door, and could see someone standing in the trees, just barely. "I'd better take out some darts just in case, and hold on to Shunis' Pokéball."

She took off her pack, and pulled three darts out of one of the boxes. They were your typical dart board darts. Senka touched her fingertip to the end of one, and it immediately drew blood. "Good, really sharp."

She grabbed a Pokéball off her belt, the one that belonged to Shuni, and kept it shrunk in the palm of her hand, her thumb on the button that would make it larger. The figure was probably waiting for her to come out the front door.

Senka crouched behind the kitchen door, which only had the screen left, listening carefully. One wrong move, and she could end up dead. Even worse, she could get Hikaru killed too. She released Shuni from her Pokéball.

"_Crouching behind a door, and sending me out, are not usually a good combination."_

"Be quiet. There's someone out there, I don't know who it is, but the sun has barely risen, and I don't think it's Hikaru."

"_Who is Hikaru? That boy Ennio told me about?"_

"Yes. I'm glad that you and Ennio got a chance to be out together last night, without waking me too. Hikaru was going to meet me at the store, he wouldn't be hiding out in the woods."

"_I don't like the feeling of this. What do you want to do about it?"_

"Leave out the side door here, and try not to get caught. If I do, and it's a ranger…"

"_Bullets are easy to deflect, but you don't want me to hurt him. It doesn't look like a ranger, but they may be using new tactics. Why don't we go out a window on the other side of the house?"_

"Where would we go from there? It's not like we could find his campsite."

"_Ennio knows where it is. He got a mental imprint of the map yesterday. Whoever is out there will just have to wait until you get back."_

"Thanks Shuni, if I counted the times I owed my life to you, I would owe you the world."

"_Keeping us together, and keeping us a secret, that is more than enough. He is my world."_

"Great, well, out the bedroom window we go. I'll have to return you, then let you back out."

Shuni nodded, then returned to her Pokéball without a problem. Senka quietly walked to the bedroom she'd stayed in, and shoved at the window. It was stuck. She gritted her teeth, and put all of her weight into it. She suddenly heard a small snap, and the window pushed open, the frame sliding all the way back. She tried to pull it closed a little, and found it to be stuck again. "There's the window, now just the screen."

She looked at it, observing the latch that held it in. She pressed it, and the screen fell down an inch, but didn't fall out. She pulled it inside the room, then looked out the window. There was a large flat rock outside. "Whoever lived here snuck out a LOT. Convenient for me, but weird."

She pulled herself onto the window ledge, then swung her legs around, sliding down onto the rock. Her sneakers barely made a sound against it. She glanced around, then sent out Ennio and Shuni. "Right." She whispered.

"_Why did you sneak out the window?" _Ennio murmered.

"There's someone in the woods, I don't think it's Hikaru. He said to meet by the store, whoever this is, they're too close to the house." She continued her whisper, glancing into the woods to make sure whoever it was hadn't heard her.

"_Shuni told you I'd gotten a map to his camp? Good. We'll have to be quiet. Assuming that this is actually a human, you could probably get away without him hearing you, but we shouldn't take any chances. You'll ride on my back."_ Ennio stretched, and let his swords extend halfway, carefully looking through the woods.

"Are you serious?" She knew Ennio was strong, but him carrying her, it seemed ridiculous. His look told her that he was.

"_We can run a lot faster and much more quietly than you could if you were only wearing socks and running on grass. Hold onto Shines Pokéball in case he catches us, he either has a really strong Pokemon, or is one. Either way, it's better to be cautious, than to end up killed."_ Senka sighed. Shuni always seemed to know what to do, like adults, they always had the situation thought through. The two Pokemon were truly a wonder to her.

Ennio crouched down, and Senka grabbed his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around his middle. _"You ready to go? I'm going to use a quick attack to give it an extra boost. This is just until we get to the path."_

She had no clue what path he was talking about, but nodded anyway. He began to run, Shuni easily keeping pace. Senka had never truly appreciated how fast they could run, they had entered in races before, and contests, where the judges were impressed by their speed and agility, but it had never really hit her how amazing it was. She would be amazed later, right now she was just glad that she could get away from the house.

*******

Kane stood still. He was sure he'd heard something. Taking a deep breath, he crouched back down. It was probably just a Pokemon. He had been watching the house for a while now. He'd thought he'd seen movement inside, but now everything was still. The person inside was definitely a trainer. He sighed. More waiting. At least he had a good view of the store from there. In thirty more minutes he would take a look around the house again. His plan was to act like a normal trainer passing through, and then to trail them until they caught him.

"All I have to do is tell them I don't like being alone, and bingo, I go where they go." He waited thirty more minutes, and sighed.

"Around the house, again." He stood, and stretched, then carefully made his way to the other side of the house. "Shit."

There was the window, wide open, screen missing. There were three sets of prints outside the window, two Pokemon, one human. Had they seen him? Hiding in the trees? Or did they usually jump out of windows after walking through doors? "I can't believe I was so stupid." He murmured. He looked inside.

The bed was messed up, the blankets ruffled, there was an empty bowl and water bottle on the floor, next to the dresser. He slid into the window, and looked around. There was nothing else in the room, so he went into the kitchen. He could see a backpack sitting by the door. "Bingo." He picked it up, and looked around a little more.

"Looks clear. I'll play the nice kid who was looting houses." he walked out the front door.

"GOTCHA!" He was landed on by someone, who tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell!" He twisted to see his opponent, and his head was shoved into the ground.

"Didn't think I'd get you, did you? I saw you go in last night, where's your friend?"

"Blackthorn base, rank ten solo mission, code word rocket. I'm dressed like this for protection you idiot!" he growled, shoving off his assailant. "What the hell were you thinking? You never just jump your opponent. What if I'd had a Pokemon ready to send out? And where the hell were you when MY target escaped out the bedroom window? Damn rookie. Now if anyone is watching, my cover is blown!"

He ground his teeth, taking in the appearance of his attacker. She was dressed in blue jeans, and an orange jacket from what he could see. She had four stars sewn into the left shoulder of her jacket, and the ranger insignia was clear on the right side. She had dark brown eyes and curly hair, that was something between orange and yellow. She was around average height, maybe shorter. The soles of her boots looked pretty thick.

He glared at her, then folded back part of his green jacket to show a badge, a pin that he could easily remove. "Ranger Kane Lovel, rank nine. My mission is to track and recover Hikaru Sovet, rouge trainer, former team rocket member. Why are you here?"

She looked ready to cry, but she held it back well. Crying in front of a senior ranger would only make her look worse. "Ranger Jocelyn 'Jay' Candice, rank four, I was sent out on patrol, when I got back to base everyone was gone. The place was a mess, my group disappeared one by one in the woods, I've been hanging around here since. It's the only safe place, the wild Pokemon out there are getting worse. I'm the only survivor of Goldenrod base, as far as I know."

"So Jay. You're alone." He asked, clear annoyance in his features. She answered with a yes.

"You have no base to report back to." another yes.

"And you thought it was a good idea to try and capture an unmarked, unidentified, potentially dangerous criminal." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, I wasn't thinking. Being alone out here is enough to drive someone crazy. I would rather be dead than spend another minute alone."

He wasn't finished, and he didn't really buy it. Being alone could be depressing, but she had a Pokemon. He could see the tiny lump just under her jacket, she had a necklace, with one Pokéball on it. "Not only is there no one else out here to protect you, but you're also carrying a Pokemon, without having been given approval from your senior. You are a mess of a ranger, do you understand that Candice?"

She had tears running down her face, but managed to hold back sobs. "Yes sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It sure as hell had better not, because I'm stuck with you until we can find a patrol team. As your senior I give you permission to have whatever Pokemon is on you, assuming that you aren't stupid enough to carry one that's crazy. My target and the girl that was in the house are somehow associated, you are to masquerade as a trainer, and we are going to pretend to be a traveling pair. Our story is that we are brother and sister. Our parents were killed when their Pokemon went nuts, they were breeders." It wasn't too far from his actual story, making it believable, at least from him.

His tone turned softer, less professional. "Now lets get you cleaned up, you're going to have to look like a trainer if you're sticking with me. That'll be an order if it has to be." The last part was a joke. No need to leave her teary and sulky. He looked her over one last time. She was pretty fit, looked like the rookie she was. You weren't called anything but 'rookie' until you were at least rank five. She seemed to be around twelve.

"Yes sir." She said it in a subdued fashion, but it wasn't sincere. There was a spark in her eyes that told him why she was part of the rangers, and not just your every day trainer.

He smirked at her. "My name is Kane, we're brother an sister. I'm Nineteen, we don't look alike or know as much about each other because our parents, both breeders, got married only a couple months before this whole mess happened. Kapish?"

"Kapish." She thought they looked plenty alike. He had Dark blond hair, that looked like it hadn't seen the sun for a long time, and his eyes were almost yellow. She suspected that they were hazel, and made a note to watch them, to see if they changed color. He was tall, and well built. He looked like he could run for miles, he probably could. She knew they were both pale, the lack of sunlight making itself apparent in the gray morning. As if it weren't bad enough, it began to drizzle.

They ran to the store, not bothering to be quiet, running straight through the double doors. Kane looked over at the girl. "Okay. You're a trainer now, that means that you need to wear something warm, and sturdy. How you've been surviving in just one of those jackets for so long is a mystery. You should have gotten hypothermia a long time ago."

"Should have, could have, didn't. If you'd be kind enough to find me a backpack while I change into more suitable clothes, this would go a lot faster." She tried to make it sound like a request, instead it came out like a childish command, and she knew it. She sighed at herself, being bossy around this boy wouldn't do until she knew more about him. For all she knew, he could really be a trainer, waiting to catch her off guard. Even if he did know all of the terms, a lot of rangers had run off when the command to relinquish all of their Pokemon had been given.

"Right. First, what Pokemon do you have? Before the clothes, before the pack, we need to know each others Pokemon, or we could end up in a tight spot if we're caught by the two I'm tracking."

She pulled out the necklace, rolling the small sphere between her fingers and thumb. "You first, you have two of them, which is weird for an undercover."

"I figured it would be more realistic, and I saw a chance to get a water type and took it. Fresh water will be hard to get if we're going north. If _they're_ going north. You send yours out first. As your senior, and the one to assign you the Pokemon, I have the right to know. Since you're a junior and a rookie, I don't have to tell you a damn thing if I don't want to. Send it out, that's an order." He'd heard her tone before, and wasn't about to let it fly. He was her senior by six ranks, and if she didn't listen to him, he'd just point her towards the nearest base, and hope she made it.

"Fine," She growled at him submissively, angry that she was taking orders from someone she didn't know, but she didn't have a choice. "Sapphire, come out here."

Her heart warmed as the red beam flew out, bursting with a swirl of snow as a Frosslass appeared. The Pokemon looked at Kane, then looked at Jay, silently asking who he was. "This is Kane. Senior ranger. We're on a mission to get two trainers who have bothered to stay lower than the frost line." The frost line was a visible mark where civilization ended, and snow began.

"Thank you. Now Charizard, Buizel. Come out." He tossed the balls up into the air and they released their Pokemon. The Buizel glared at the boy, and hissed, but didn't run.

The Charizard looked down at the group, at the boy who had sent him out. Sure he'd been released when his trainer had been mauled by his son, but it wasn't worth it, nothing was worth your own child being shot, and yourself being captured, again. The mutiple beatings, the long distance flying, being torn from his friends, he would endure it all again just to have his family back, but he knew he couldn't, and it left him empty.

"_Scar!" _The single word brought his attention to the Pokemon who had uttered the word, it also brought everyone else's attention to her, but he didn't care.

"_Sapphire! Sapphire!" _He didn't care that the two rangers where there as he almost fell over wrapping his arms around the Ice type.

"That's new." Kane said, looking at the two Pokemon. "He hasn't uttered a noise since I got him. Not on the fly here, not when I fed him. Nothing."

"You have one too?" Jay looked at the Charizard, then at Kane. It wasn't possible. She felt very small compared to the Charizard, he shared the same curse as her Frosslass, and she had heard too many things about him from Sapphire.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, but have you noticed the two talking Pokemon in front of us? That isn't exactly natural."

"_It's perfectly natural if you like talking Pokemon, and long stories, and old friends, and curses and gifts! And if Scar would be kind enough to let me go for a second?" _Sapphire hadn't expected this reaction at all. She had expected him to be calmer.

"_I could be kind enough to hold you closer." _he growled it in a playful manner, and he actually did it, her icy skin cooling off his hot arms.

"This is weird." Kane stated, looking at them. He had been told there was nothing special about the Pokemon, and there hadn't been. It was just a normal Charizard, who had been captured in the woods. The only thing was that it wouldn't make any noise. Quiet as a mouse they had told him. It had been true until now.

"No, it's a curse. It's not really weird, it's just sad." Jay backed away from them a little bit.

"How is that sad? My Pokemon, and your Pokemon, know each other, and are, oh guess what? TALKING! That isn't possible. No one has ever heard of something like that before, no one has ever even thought of it as actually possible!" Kane glared up at the Charizard.

"_Child, I am not your Pokemon. I am my own. I only choose to be held by you because if I were not, I would be dead. You will not perceive me as belonging to you again." _Kane started, it had directly spoken to him. It had called him a _child._ Kane fumed, there was no way he was going to take orders from some stupid talking creature.

"**Return**." The word was said with such deep authority that all three Pokemon in the room were transported into their Pokéballs, Scar fought it, but was eventually pulled in by the red beam. "No smarmy ass talking Pokemon is going to tell me what is and what isn't." Kane growled, glaring at the place his Pokemon had been previously.

"His name is Scar. He and my Froslass, Sapphire, bear the same curse and gift as four others. He isn't just some 'talking Pokemon' there's much more going on here than that." Kane glared at her.

"Just saying." she murmured. She walked off in the direction of the clothes, leaving him standing there to think over what he had just seen.

"This whole mission just got weird. I should ditch the Charizard with the girl after I get what I need. I don't need all of this right now, I need to focus on my mission." he decided that was exactly what he would do. Suddenly he heard a thunder crack, one that shook the store. "Just damn great." He growled.

*******

Hikaru yawned. Ug. Had last night really happened? It didn't seem possible. It seemed like a dream. Ripping up camp and heading to Lake of Rage? Just because some girl live up there? "At least it's better than being left alone again."

At that moment, he heard his tent flap pulled open, and felt someone step inside. "If you're a ranger, this is extremely cowardly of you, and smart. Not two typical traits." He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"That's lovely. I'm none of the above, but there is someone in the woods by the house I stayed in last night." Hikaru sat up, looking at Senka. Her hair was a mess, and she was flanked by her Gallade and Scyther. He would have taken time to admire how deadly the scyther looked, except that was when they heard the thunder. "Crap." Hikaru looked up at the ceiling of his tent.

He pulled himself out of his sleeping bag, all he had on was a pair of pajama pants and socks. "I have to put up the roof. This is going to be a real storm. We won't be able to leave until it clears up." he stretched quickly, then walked outside, glancing around the woods quickly before pulling on his boots. He saw lightning lace through the sky, jumping from cloud to cloud with deadly irregularity. He heard thunder thirty seconds later.

Senka walked out behind him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay in the tent. We don't both need to be getting wet, and you don't know where to set the boards. It's not personal, I just need to move quickly." He glanced around one more time, then Walked into the woods a little ways. He came out dragging a tall, wide board of wood.

Ennio came out, and helped him move it. _"Ask for my help, all you have to do is think, you will tell me plenty."_

"What?"

"_I'm a psychic type. All you have to do is think it, and I will know where to put things. Two is better than one. Always."_

Hikaru nodded. "Fine, then get the next board while I set this one." He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he thought about the second board, and where it was. He felt extremely weird and exposed about doing so, but decided that if it helped him get ready, than he would do it.

The Roof was actually a roof and walls. He had set up the tent in a spot under two trees, whose branches overlapped. He slanted the first board against one of the branches that was hanging out, it wasn't up too high, but it was thick, and four feet higher than the tent. There were three more boards for that side. Ennio came back with the second one, and set it as Hikaru was coming back with the third.

"He can help but I can't?" Senka glared at him as he came back.

"He can read my mind. I would have to tell you everything by mouth! It isn't easy to set this thing up!" Thunder rumbled again, shaking the ground. The sky was getting darker.

Hikaru left the board for Ennio to set, and went to get the next one. Ennio had set it, and was on the other side before he had gotten back. Senka went back into the tent.

Soon both sides were set, and they were both dragging the boards for the roof into the clearing. Hikaru quickly scaled the tree, and Ennio slid the lightweight boards up to him. The boards for the roof slid into slots in the boards for the sides, locking them together. There were no holes in the walls and roof. Each board fit perfectly with the next, sliding into place like they were made for this. They were.

Ennio had run into the woods to drag out one of the two boards for the back of the structure, Hikaru ran to get the other. Each piece of the Roof was hidden in different spots close to camp. He didn't like keeping them right around. It made his camp easier to spot. He pulled out his board as Ennio was placing his. Hikaru smiled. "Nice work."

"_The work is yours. This is amazing, The slight slant in the roof, the slanted sides, It keeps off rain, easily, it's sturdy enough that it could survive most anything but a tornado, I think." _Hikaru decided to take Ennios complement, and set his board.

"The last two are the hardest. They were made to cover the fire too, that's why the first two go out so far." Hikaru thought about where he'd hidden them, and they both ran into the woods. Hikaru heard more thunder, it was a steady roar, lasting for five seconds, lightening darted overhead.

They glanced at each other, and both ran harder. Ennio quickly disappearing into the woods. Hikaru felt the first raindrop as he reached the board. Then the sky opened up, and spilled it's contents on him, rain thundering down in buckets. He winced as the icy rain beat his body. He regretted not throwing on a raincoat. Suddenly Ennio was on his other side, helping him pick up the piece of wood. They ran.

The board slid into it's place as they stood under it, slanting away, covering the soaked logs and leaves. The ten foot structure creating their own dark bubble in a world of thundering rain. It was pitch black.

Senka stared around the tent. Feeling for a flashlight. The heavy darkness was crushing her. She could hear Shuni talking to her, but couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything couldn't hear anything couldn't feel anything, she lifted her hands to her eyes, trying to rub back the darkness, she scrambled the bottom of the tent for the flashlight again. She had seen one, she knew it was there. She couldn't see. Oh God she couldn't see… She couldn't breathe.

The panick had overwhelmed her, she was choking on air, breathless sobs escaping her throat. There was nothing she could do, nothing, nothing nothing nothing, the darkness would take her…

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, someone gripping her, it wrapped itself around her, silently begging her to calm down. Holding her carefully, but firmly, her fear ebbed a little. She opened her eyes.

Hikaru must have been holding a flashlight in his hand, the light shining in a single beam on the ceiling of the tent, his arms wrapped around her, angling the beam upwards. She had enough time to make the short observation that he was soaking wet, and half naked. After that, she let go of reality, sinking into a calm cloud, nothing like the darkness before. This was quiet, something only behind her eyes, her mind shut down, forcing the rest of her body to do the same.

*

Hikaru panicked slightly as she blacked out, feeling for her pulse, he relaxed as soon as he found it. Before he had been able to hear it as he held her, now it was quiet, calm and relaxed. He heart quietly beating against her breast, not to be heard by human ears, not the way he could hear it before. He laid her down slowly, afraid that she would go into a panic attack again. He kept his hand on her shoulder.

Ennio and Shuni were watching him, Shuni had been helpless to do anything while they were outside, he and Ennio had run into the tent seconds after placing the last board, Ennio had searched for the flashlight, and Hikaru had grabbed her, trying to calm her down before she hurt herself, she had been thrashing, chocking sounds cracking from her throat. Hikaru looked at them, carefully meeting their eyes. "What the hell on earth was that?"

Ennio and Shuni exchanged glances, wondering exactly the same thing, but not for the same reason. Ennio had only found and turned on the flashlight after Senka had calmed down. Shuni sighed, then answered. _"That was her fear. The best she's ever described it is that the dark wraps around her, crushes her. She is more than afraid of the darkness, she is completely and utterly destroyed by it. If she were left in the dark too long? Who knows."_

Hikaru sighed, looking at the Scyther. He should have known that it would talk too. He wondered if the Lapras was just as weird. "We'll just have to keep the lights on then. Won't we?" He looked around the tent he only had his sleeping bag and a few blankets. He ducked behind a piece of tarp and came out with a lit lantern.

He unzipped his sleeping bag all the way and put Senka on it. She was heavier than he thought she would be, but he got her on it anyway. He folded the top over her, then looked at her Pokemon. "That should keep her warm. I have to change, I'll get sick if I don't dry off soon."

Ennio nodded and walked out of the tent, Shuni followed. Hikaru got the feeling that they didn't like being in their Pokéballs very much, and that they were less tame than the show they put on. The Scyther had been a much darker color than others he'd seen, and he hadn't heard a single command ever given to either one.

He sighed, shoving back a flap leading to a side room of the tent. The rest of his team had stayed in the same tent before they'd completely ditched. There were three rooms, separated by pieces of tarp, each one large enough for a sleeping bag and a suitcase. Maybe a few personal things. It wasn't made to be put up and torn down every day, or even after a week. The tent was made to withstand several months of weather, before he'd decided to make the roof, he'd listened to several rainstorms beat on the tarp covering the tent. He was glad for the roof now, he could hear thunder again, and the wind had begun to howl.

He knelt and unzipped his suitcase, pulling out a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. He set them in a corner, and grabbed his towel, it was hanging on a short bar that hung on two of the support poles. He toweled off his hair, then his body, quickly putting on the sweatshirt. He threw his soaked pants into a corner. He'd have to take care of those later, nothing could be done for them now. They'd probably stay wet until he could find some more batteries for that hair dryer.

He pulled on the sweatpants quickly after drying off. There was a battery powered hotplate somewhere around here. He looked around, poking through piles of broken junk, until he found it. Behind it, in the corner, there was a box of instant drinks, apple cider, hot chocolate, and coffee. He hadn't been able to find any tea, but that didn't matter much. He didn't like it anyway.

He flipped it on, putting a small ceramic pot on it. He filled it with water from a gallon sitting on the other side of the room. He grabbed two mugs from a suitcase on the edge of the room. That had been one of his partners hobbies. Collecting weird mugs. Hikaru had managed to grab two that were relativatally normal. He unhooked the tarp separating the two rooms, and watched her as she slept. That panic attack had been terrifying. He wondered how she slept at night… Her Charizard, he realized. She must let her Charizard out of it's Pokéball at night.

The water began to boil. He poured water into both of the mugs, and turned off the hot plate. He glanced back up at her, wondering what she would like. He sighed. Probably hot chocolate. Everyone likes hot chocolate. He poured a packet of the dried beverage into one of the mugs, then smacked himself in the head as he realized he didn't have anything to stir it with.

He turned around, glancing around. There had to be something. He checked in a couple of random boxes, finally getting a neon green plastic straw. It would have to do. He stirred the hot chocolate, mixing in all of the powder, he could heat it up on the hotplate if she wasn't awake until after it cooled.

He grabbed a small packet of apple cider from the box next to him, and shook it to get all of the contents down to the bottom. He ripped open the top, and despite his efforts to make it otherwise, a puff of apple cider dust got into his nose. He scrunched up his face. "I hat it when that happens." He growled quietly, the powder burned.

He poured it into his cup, then realized that he only had one thing to stir it with. He wiped off the first end as much as he could, then stuck it into his drink upside down, mixing it. He hoped he hadn't gotten any of the coco in it.

"That smalls good." Hikaru jumped and almost knocked over both mugs. He looked up to see Senka watching him.

"Hot Chocolate?" He held out the mug.

Senka blinked at him for a few seconds, then rubbed her head a little. She sat up from inside the sleeping bag and accepted the mug. "Thanks. Why does my head feel like someone's been throwing rocks at it?"

"I don't know, you feinted a little while ago. The Roof is great, but I forgot about you being afraid of the dark. Sorry." He looked down into his mug, a little bit of foam swirling on the top when he blew on it.

"It's fine. The storm sounds pretty bad, I think I'm glad it's up." She took a drink from her mug, it was a little thin, but nothing beats a hot drink on a crappy rainy day. "This is good, how is yours?" She glanced up at him.

"Oh, I have apple cider, sorry. You weren't awake, and I wasn't sure what you liked. I can't really drink hot chocolate but storm likes it…" He bit his tongue. He hated it when he started to babble on.

"You can't drink hot chocolate?"

"I can't have any chocolate, hot or otherwise. I'm allergic, the stuff has tried to kill me seven or eight times. It's really only bad if I eat any though. If I get it on me or anything like that I can just wash it off and I'm fine." Last time he'd eaten any it was on a mission. His partners had had to drag him to the nearest hospital. It was a mess. A case of trail mix gone bad.

"That kind of sucks." Senka commented, looking at her mug. "Now I feel a little bad about drinking this."

"Don't. I've built up something similar to a deep and burning hatred for the stuff, I probably wouldn't drink it if I could."

Senka gave him a confused look, then took another drink. Hikaru did the same. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain thunder down on the wooden roof.

*******

Kane squinted at the target, slowly taking aim. It had been an hour since the storm started, and he had entertained himself by trying out each of the weapons in the weapons case. That girl… Jay, she was off somewhere playing with the electronics. He fired, a direct hit, right in the human shaped targets head. Too bad it was paper, he thought. He would much rather be taking out insane Pokemon. Instead he was stuck inside while the storm from hell broke loose. He hoped that it wouldn't last more than a few hours, but he knew better. A storm that started like this? It wasn't going to end for at least a few days.


End file.
